


The Beginning of a Beautiful Friendship

by Jutschina



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 11:52:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6373669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jutschina/pseuds/Jutschina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At first, Tosh doesn't really know what to think of her new co-worker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Beginning of a Beautiful Friendship

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little drabble about Tosh and Iantos friendship - more exactly, how it might have begun. I love their relationship in the series, and I've always seen them as great friends, and so I wanted to write a fic about it :)

Tosh hadn't really got to know her new co-worker yet. She'd wondered how it'd come that Jack had employed him in the first place. Especially, when it turned out that he would be more of a _butler_ than a field agent, a technician, a doctor --- or, whatever other _useful_ member Torchwood Three might have needed. But it wasn't her position to judge, and so she kept her thoughts to herself.  
Though there still was something about Ianto Jones that she liked from the very beginning. His calm manner. His neat looks, even the suit that she somewhat considered far too formal for Torchwood.  
Then, Tosh came in early one morning. She'd expected to be the first at the Hub, as it was usually the case when she was working on a technical device and had an idea in the middle of the night that wouldn't let her sleep until she had translated it into action.  
But that day, Ianto was already there as well.  
"You're in early", he greeted her.  
"So are you", Tosh answered, her voice slightly pitched, unable to hide her surprise.  
Ianto's response consisted of nothing but a shrug and a smile. "I'll make you some coffee", he suggested, and Tosh nodded.  
"That would be lovely." Maybe a butler wasn't such a bad idea after all.  
She was already absorbed by her work as Ianto returned with two mugs of coffee in his hands. "How's it going?", he asked, putting one mug down on the woman's desk and taking a sip from his own.  
Tosh sighed. She almost regretted getting up early. The idea, that had seemed so brilliant in theory, slowly turned out to be rubbish in practice. But that was all about techno-babble. She doubted that Ianto would be interested in hearing about it; after all, she knew how annoyed the rest of the team usually got when she started explaining the details of her work. So she just said: "Thought I figured out how to get this thing to work. Turns out I have to start over again."  
Tosh reached for her coffee and laid her hands around the pleasantly warm mug. The coffee smelled great. Curiously, she raised the drink to her lips and took a small sip.  
"Wow!" Tosh glanced up to the man standing next to her. "That's delicious!"  
Ianto beamed at her. "Thanks." He nodded towards the device she was working on. "What's the problem with it, then? I-- I hope you don't mind... I just had a short look on it earlier while cleaning up. Is it about the circuits?"  
Tosh's eyed widened, and a small smile played around her lips. She nodded. "Yeah! You know, I had this idea tonight... I can't figure out why it's not working how I planned--"  
"Tell me about it!", Ianto put his coffee down and got himself a chair, sitting down next to the technician.  
"Really?", Tosh asked in an excited voice.  
"Oh, of course only if you want to", the welsh man added and cleared his throat. "Don't want to bother you - and, um - what _exactly_ is it you're trying to build again? I'm afraid this goes a bit over my head."  
Tosh laughed. "Oh, fair enough - I mean, I use all sorts of alien tech on this one...", she started. "But I can show you. See the blue wires? Got them from a remote control we found on a spaceship..."  
This morning, Tosh realised that she'd been wrong about Ianto. There was so much more to him than just a butler.  
There were more mornings like this one, just the two of them in the Hub, too early in the day.  
And still, with all those other things they went through together as time passed - Tosh always would remember how it began.


End file.
